


Always

by hiddenlongings



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch’s smile held through the meal.  It held through the scolding that the nurse gave all four of them for setting off the sprinkler.  It held and it held and his face was hurting but it didn’t really matter because Starsky was sitting next to him.  Breathing and laughing and smiling right along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Hutch’s smile held through the meal.  It held through the scolding that the nurse gave all four of them for setting off the sprinkler.  It held and it held and his face was hurting but it didn’t really matter because Starsky was sitting next to him.  Breathing and laughing and smiling right along with him.  

As Dobey and Huggy waved goodbye, herded out by a gimlet eyed nurse who had a firm grip on both mens scruffs, Hutch heaved a gentle sigh and leaned against his partner. 

“S’matter?” Starsky huddled down into the warm blankets and pressed back a warm line of connection between the two of them.

“You’re here.”

“Yep.” Starsky smiled and closed his eyes even as his lips popped on the ‘p’. 

“Needed you for this one.”

“Well duh.” Starsky’s face wrinkled into an even deeper grin and he leaned his head against Hutch’s shoulder his mass of curly hair brushing against the blondes jaw.

Hutch bent down that last inch and brushed his lips over Starsky’s forehead.

“I always need you.”

“Geeze Hutch.” Starsky opened his eyes and straightened slowly until he was face to face with his partner. Hutch’s smile was sweet and he sighed into Starsky’s mouth as their lips met for the first time.

**  
“Always.”   
**

**Author's Note:**

> I had this short fic in my drabble request fic that was taken down. Apparently I broke da rules. My bad.


End file.
